


Blind Love

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind elsa and her wolf olaf meets Anna and her wolf kristoff after she falls one day while out walking. Neither can explain it but they soon fall in love. Anna doesn't know why but elsa is just her reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

 

Elsa walked down the street with her stick and "seeing dog" which was actually a wolf. She loved being outside it felt so much better then being cooped up inside her house with Hans. It was a ordinary walk until Olaf jerked forward taking off and she fell. She face first tripping over her feet. She groaned getting up and rubbing her head. She felt dizzy trying to get up without falling. That's when she heard the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. A woman's voice.

"Excuse me I asked if you are alright." The woman tried again kneeling down.

Elsa's shades had fallen off and she looked up. "There we go." The woman said rubbing Elsa's cheek. "Alright now?"

"Yeah thank you" Elsa said. The woman put her glasses back on and helped her up.

"I thought I was the only one crazy enough to own a wolf." The woman said.

"His name is Olaf sorry if he jumped on you." Elsa said.

"No it wasn't me who he was after. As I said I thought I was the only crazy person to own a pet wolf. My wolf, Kristoff, is in my car hanging out the window talking or whatever to Olaf as we speak." The woman said. "And what is your name?"

"Oh it's Elsa." She said blushing.

"That's a lovely name mines is Anna." Anna said taking Elsa's hand and shaking it. "What were you doing here?" She asked.

"What a blind person can't go walking by herself? I know it's dangerous but I can take care of myself." Elsa said harshly.

"What!? That's not what I meant. I was asking what you were actually doing before Olaf sprinted away. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you or get in your business. You probably want me to leave you alone now most people do by now anyway." Anna said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey it's ok I'm the one that should be apologizing." Elsa said laughing.

"Sorry again I ramble a lot." Anna said.

"It's ok it's pretty funny actually." She said smiling.

"You have a pretty smile and your gorgeous." Anna said staring at her.

"Thank you." Elsa said blushing.

"I wish I could tell you the same thing."

"Then tell me. Your blind not speechless unless you think I'm ugly?" Anna said teasing.

"Oh no no I didn't mean that." Elsa said freaking out.

"Relax I just wanted a little pay back." She said laughing.

"Since you were walking do you want to go to the park that's a block away from here?" Anna asked.

"Ok but can we walk? It's just that if I want to go again then Olaf needs to remember." She said.

"Sure I don't mind let me get kristoff." She said opening her car door. Both wolves clearly happy started playing around.

Anna held both dog leashes and sled her hand into Elsa's. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked blushing madly.

"Well Im walking them together so he won't pull you when he wants to play. I'm also replacing him by your side unless that bothers you?" She said.

"Oh no it doesn't but if you don't really want to do that it's ok I can walk with my stick." Elsa said.

"Oh no lil missy I assure you I want to." Anna said leaning in. Elsa was quiet the rest of the way there but her blush stayed.

Anna chose a bench in the quiet part of the park. She didn't want a whole lot of commotion around them. She let go of Elsa's hand so she could sit down. She let kristoff and Olaf go but warning them not to go to far. "Will you describe it to me?" Elsa asked missing Anna's hand in her own.

"Ok hmmm there is a girl. She's a little bit taller than you, has red hair, with blueish greenish eyes. She's not to bad looking and here's the crazy part." She leaned closer to her "I'm sitting beside you." Elsa couldn't help but smile. Anna finally described the park to her. She told her about whatever sound something made that Elsa heard.

"Can I ask you a question?" Anna asked playing with Elsa's fingers.

"You just did but go ahead." Elsa said. Anna bumped her shoulder a little.

"You don't have to answer but I was wondering why you are wearing a long sleeve shirt aren't you hot?"

"I have scars that I'm not comfortable showing off." She said uncomfortable that she had to lie.

"Oh makes since." She said. They talked about anything until elsa had to go home.

"You sure you can't stay longer?" Anna asked.

"No I'm sorry my older brother is probably freaking out already." Elsa said.

"Ok well let me take you home. I don't want you getting into trouble for being out past your curfew." She said laughing as she grabbed her hand.

"Oh shut up." Elsa said smiling. She was just happy to be holding her hand again.

"Where do you live?" Anna asked. "By the old factory on the outside of town." Elsa said getting in the car.

"Really? I live in the woods over in that area. It's a small house for the two of us." She said pointing to kristoff.

"Oh why haven't I seen you around then?" Elsa asked.

"Oh that's because I travel like all the time. I never really stay for to long." Anna said rolling down the windows.

"Why not?" Elsa asked playing in the wind.

"I never have a reason to." Anna said.

"How am I suppose to get in touch with you again?" Anna asked helping her out the car.

"You want to spend more time with me?" Elsa asked blushing.

"Anyone would be crazy to not want to hang out with you." She said taking her hand.

"Do you work?" Elsa said.

"No I don't really need a job so I'm free." Anna said.

"Well I happen to be free as well so maybe I can see you again." Elsa said. "You can see me if you answer my first question. How can I get in touch with you again?" Anna said. "Oh you can come here or call me." She said knocking on her door.

"Than God your back I- who are you?" Hans asked opening the door.

"Hello I'm Anna." She said waving.

"Gosh you're rude can I have my phone." She said holding out her hand.

"I am not." He said handing it over. "I just worry about you."

"Here you go put your number in." She said handing the phone to Anna. "Thank you for today." 

"Oh no thank you Elsa." Anna said kissing her hand before she pulled away.

"Bye" Elsa said blushing madly.

"I'll call you" she said leaving petting Olaf on the head.

"Have you been with her the whole time?" He asked.

"No only a few hours." Elsa said walking in and sitting down.

"You left your phone here." He said looking annoyed.

"Duh that was just established when Anna was here." She said leaning into the couch. Hans went on saying it was irresponsible and other stuff but Elsa stopped listening. She decided to take a snap instead and hoped to dream about Anna.

* * *

 

Anna had just made it home. Today was the day she had just made it back from a trip. She went to Italy this time. She doesn't need a job because when she goes on trips she does just about every job and then switches the money over to U.S. dollars. She couldn't stay though but would promise to come back. The only place she has ever come back to was home.

As soon as she waited in she went to opening all the windows and doors to air the place out. She would clean reorganize whatever it took to make things feel new. She was outside burning her trash when her mind started wondering. She was just coming out of the bank when she saw her. Anna thought she was so beautiful. She thought her smile was so beautiful. At that moment kristoff stuck his head at the window. The woman's wolf lunged forward to kristoff and she fell. Anna raced over to her helping her up. She thought she was even more beautiful close up. She couldn't help touching her or trying to make her laugh. She had never felt drawn to anyone before. Elsa was definitely different and she liked it.

"Hello" Elsa said answering her phone.

"You have no idea how much I was freaking out I thought your brother was gonna answer." Anna said relaxing.

"You don't have to worry about him." Elsa said laughing.

"I'm sorry I called so late I just got done cleaning."

"It's ok I was just reading a book in bed. How long were you gone?"

"This time I was gone for about five months. I don't really have a time limit whenever I go somewhere I just stay for a while."

"Oh where did you go?"

"I went to Italy, worked in a giant kitchen, and lived in a small apartment." She said laughing.

"When are you leaving again?" Elsa asked hoping it wasn't anytime soon.

"I'm not sure I found something interesting so I would like to try it out." Anna said smiling.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"Fine then keep your secrets but what are you doing?"

"Sitting outside on my steps watching lighting bugs."

"Oh cool I wish I could still see."

"Still see?"

"Yeah I wasn't born blind I had a accident that took away my sight."

"Oh I'm sorry it happened to you."

"It's ok I'm use to it now." Elsa said yawning. "

Your better get some sleep" Anna said smiling.

"Are you really coming to see me again tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

"Yes we really have a date tomorrow." Anna said smiling. "Good night Elsa."

"Good night."


	2. chapter 2

Anna was a person that just woke up early no matter what tube she went to sleep. She did her morning run and work out with kristoff. With her morning routine out of the she gave kristoff a bath. She got ready to spend the day with elsa.

Elsa on the other hand was still dead sleep. Hand tried to wake her up as usual to let her know he was going to work. As always it didn't work so he left her a voice message.

Anna knocked on the front door. She heard shuffling and whining and guessed it was olaf.

"Olaf go get Elsa." She said laughing.

He ran up stairs and jumped on her bed and started licking her face. "Mmmm get off me I'm getting up!" She yelled sitting up.

She wondered who in the world would be knocking on her door this early. "Who is it?" She asked annoyed before she unlocked the door to Anna's laughter. "Anna" Elsa gasped she didn't expect her to be here this early.

"Good morning ms grumpy" anna said grabbing her hand.

"Well i wasn't expecting you is all." Elsa said leading her to the couch.

"You either kristoff." She said when he rubbed against her hand.

"We're sorry" Anna said kissing her cheek when she sat down. "It's ok can I get one more hour then ill get ready. You can watch tv." Elsa said putting her head on Anna's lap.

"Of course you can use my lap" Anna said smiling.

* * *

 

Elsa woke up to anna singing.

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm_

"You have a beautiful voice" she said looking up at her.

"Thank you" Anna said smiling. Elsa got up as promised and got ready.

"Where are you taking me?" Elsa asked getting in the car.

"Well first we're getting breakfast somewhere." Anna said.

"Oh I don't eat out anymore. My brother cooks things for me then puts labels on them so I can know what they are." Elsa said.

"Well your in luck I'll take you out now whenever you want. Everyone gets tired of home cooked meals sooner or later." She said.

"Excuse me can you bring us the braille menu for my friend." Anna said pointing to elsa. Elsa who was drawing on the table with her fingers mindless looked up and smiled.

"What are you getting?" Elsa asked.

"Blueberry pancakes." Anna said. "We're inside now you don't need to where your shades."

"I guess your right but don't you think it's creepy that I'll be looking at you but can't see you?" Elsa said taking off her shades.

"No I think you're eyes are cute. Where you born with that color?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I've always thought it was weird though. How many people do you know that were born with grey eyes? It's like I was destined to be bind or something." Elsa said looking out the window.

"I don't think that at all. Your different Elsa and that's great. Grey can sometimes mean wisdom so look at it that way. Your eyes are just post of the wonderful differences that make you you." Anna said titling Elsa's head to face at her. Elsa blushed and turned away again.

"Thank you nobody has ever said anything like that too me before."

"That just means you've been talking to the wrong people." Anna said grabbing her hand.

They ordered the same thing and ate and talked. Elsa told her about how she liked to read since listening to tv wasn't the same. She hasn't been to the library in person since the accident but her brother will bring her books home. Anna talked about some of her trips. Elsa was so surprised to find out that Anna had been to every continent and even more that she had a journal for every trip.

"Where are we going now?" Elsa asked.

"The library because you haven't been in forever and clearly want to go again?" Anna said.

"Ok but I need to go to the restroom." Elsa said getting up bouncing.

"Come on before you pee your pants." Anna said laughing.

"All better?" Anna asked when Anna came out the stall. "Yeah let's go" she said smiling holding out her hand for Anna to take it.

They came out and Anna noticed right away that something was wrong. Everyone was on the floor sitting together in the corner. "Shit." She cursed under her breath.

"Whats wrong why have you stopped walking." Elsa asked.

"Hey! I thought I told everyone to get over there on the floor!" the robber yelled. He fired his gun to the left of Anna. Elsa screamed and grabbed onto Anna more.

"We just got out of the bathroom and she's blind. We'll go sit down over there ok." Anna said grabbing Elsa and moving her to the floor. She sat down and pulled Elsa into her lap.

"What's happening?" She asked trying not to cry.

"It's ok I won't let anything happen to. Some guy is robbing the diner but if we don't do anything wrong will be ok." Anna said holding her tighter. "I'm sorry that things turned it like this I'll take you home."

"No this isn't-"

"Hey I thought I told everyone to shut the hell up!" The man screamed just as the police arrived. "Got dammit" he yelled kicking a chair.

Elsa screamed again clinging to anna more. "It's ok I got you." Anna said holding her tighter.

The robber looked at all the hostages wondering which one would be more beneficial. Then he remembered the blond girl is blind. He went over and pointed his gun at Anna.

"Hand her over now!" He barked.

"No." She said looking him right in the eyes.

He reached down and yanked elsa up by her braid. She screamed and he jerked a little harder. Anna jumped to her feet and lunged at the man tackling him Punching him in the face over and over again then taking the gun. The unloaded the clip and popped out the bullet. She dropped it to the floor and pulled a crying trembling Elsa into her arms.

"It's ok Elsa I'm here everything's ok now. He can't hurt you. I'm so sorry I wasn't quick enough." She said as she kissed her head and whipped her tears.

"Police freeze!" Two police burst through the doors screamed. They put their guns away and arrested the man.

"Elsa?" Hans said as he walked in.

"Hans?" Elsa said.

"So your the police chief?" Anna asked.

"Looks that way." He said pointing to his clothes smiling. "Tell me what happened."

Anna told him the whole story.

"Ok well Elsa I'll take you home." Hans sad. 

"What no I want to stay with anna and besides everything is ok now." Elsa said holding her hand tigher.

"Are you sure about that?" Anna asked.

"You don't want to spend time with me anymore?" She asked dropping her black gaze to the floor and loosening her hold on her hand.

"That's not what I'm saying." Anna titled her head back up and gently stoked her cheek. "I only thought you would want to go back home. Where you would be safer after everything that happened."

"But I feel safe with you especially now."

Anna just smiled. "Is it ok if she stays with me I'll protect her no matter what."

"I guess but if something else happens call me and let me kno." He said.

"Ok thanks I love you." Elsa said hugging him.

"I love you to lil sis" he said.

Anna was so happy that elsa chose to stay with her. After that crazy ordeal she just wanted to make sure the rest of the day went great. They arrived at the library and it seemed like nobody was there.

"Remember how I told you I always keep a journal of my trips." Anna asked.

"Yes why?" Elsa asked.

"Well when I come back I bring them here. The librarian is a friend of mines. She likes to make them into a book. She's calling it the Adventures of Anna." She said laughing.

"That's cute." Elsa said laughing.

A lady poked her head out of a door. "I thought my ears were playing tricks on me." She said smiling.

"How long have you been back? Usually you come right over here and drop it off." The girl said hugging her.

"Well I've been busy." Anna said smiling as she pointed to Elsa. Elsa who was just standing there hold her hands she felt left out the whole time.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Bella." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm Elsa." She said smiling.

"Elsa is blind and we meet yesterday." Anna said holding her hand again.

"Oh ok sorry I was trying to shake your hand." Bella said laughing.

"Oh that's ok I get that a lot." She said.

"Well what can I do for you besides adding this to the collection?" Bella asked walking back into her office.

"Well I was wondering could you print my journals in braille for her?" Anna asked looking back at elsa.

"What no no no that will be to much trouble." Elsa said shaking her head.

"Oh my gosh yes! Finally I get the chance to use that setting on my printer." Bella said excitedly running over to the machine.

Anna just laughed as her friend went on talking to herself. She turned around and pulled Elsa a little closer playing with her hair. "She's crazy about that thing she says it can print almost anything. When she gets the chance to do something new she jumps on it." She said.

"You know you don't have to do this for me." Elsa said leaning on her.

"I know but I want to." Anna said brushing her thumb over Elsa's cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's printing. I'll put it into a book for you when it's done. You guys can go look around for a while." Bella said from her computer. Elsa blushed and Anna laughed leading her out of the room.

"How long have you two been friends." Elsa said swinging their hands.

"We've been friends since we were little." Anna said.

"Oh well tell me about yourself." Elsa said.

"My full name is Anna Winters and I'm twenty-two. My fav. color green and I love the outside world. I started traveling as soon as I got out of high school. I like to paint and draw swimming is always nice. As you found out when you woke up earlier I can sing. While out on my crazy adventures at night sometimes I would find a club or something and make spending money. I found kristoff when I was camping in Canada. His mother was fighting a bear. The bear had killed his brothers and sisters abd his mother was badly injured. I grabbed my gun and kept shooting till it was dead. I ran over abd picked him up and ran over to his mom. She had collapsed on the ground. I put him down beside her abd she licked him I guess saying goodbye before she died. Then I took him with me. I have learned several languages. I have learned to play several instruments. I am lesbian just had to throw that out there just in case you weren't completely sure. I have never really been in a relationship before but I have only been with two girls though. I take morning runs no matter what the weather is like. I don't know why but I feel the need to do so. Sometimes kristoff is with me and other times not. I have many talents that I have learned from the world." Anna said.

She noticed they had stopped walking. Elsa was leaning the wall smiling at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just you're more amazing than I thought." She said getting off the wall. She held out her hand for Anna. "So I guess it's my turn huh." She said looking up.

"My name is Elsa Sanders and I'm twenty-one. I've always loved the outside and I still love it even though I'm blind. My parents never even wanted kids but surprisingly they had two. When my brother left to become a police officer and they stopped coming home more and more. I dropped out of school at 16 and got my G.E.D. I got a job at a factory. On my second week there this truck came in from up north. In the back there was a mother wolf with one pup. I ran up and grabbed him. I took him home and we've been together since. They killed her but as they were about to kill her pup One day they were doing a mole change on one of the machines. They use these cable things on the ceiling to move them. The one they were moving happened to be 15 tons. As they were moving it it became unsteady and rocking abd the chains snapped. It fell on my conveyor belt and bounced off towards me. I turned around when they screamed my name. As soon I did it collided with me and we flipped and bounced twice before it rolled over on my arm. I didn't feel anything til everything settled. It had ripped through my side, my chest, and had ripped across through my eyes. It was so hot burning and crushing my arm. I died that day Anna. I freaking died choking on my own blood." She said crying. Anna wiped away her tears. "They obviously brought me back to life. When I can't back around everything was black. I started screaming because I couldn't see but my eyes were open. My brother rushed over and calmed me down. He explained what happened and that I was blind now. Besides my scars my arm had suffered weird burns he said it was like tree branches. What do you think?" She said pulling up her sleeve. Anna stared at her arm in amazement because he was right. It was like tree branches. She reached out and slowly dragged her fingers down her arm. Elsa shivered from the contact and pulled her sleeve back down. "My favorite color is blue and I love winter. I like to swim it's relaxing. I use to write poetry and as you know I like to read. I would rather walk than run to just enjoy it. I'm a lesbian also but I've never been with anyone before. I've never even had my first kiss." She stopped then looked away as if thinking of more to say. "One day I'm going to see again maybe. I can get a replacement for my cornea but I get up the money first. I know my brother is saving up but he won't tell me how much." She said pausing again. She turned to Anna "I don't care if I can only see one more time before I die. As long as I can see just for a moment I'll die happy." She said as tears rolled down her smiling face.

Anna kissed her forehead and whipped away her tears. She would help Elsa anyway she could. "You are such a wonderful person I'm so happy we meet." Anna said brushing some of Elsa's loose hair behind her ear.

Elsa reached up and grabbed her hand "Yeah me to" she said almost a whisper.

At that moment bella came up with the book. "Hey guys I-" she said but stopped as soon as she had seen what was going on.

Elsa jumped back blushing and turned anyway. She want sure what Anna was doing to her but she liked it. She had never opened up like that before for anymore. Elsa just hoped whatever she was feeling that Anna was to.

  
Anna gave Bella an annoyed look. "I'm sorry I have really bad timing." She said looking at the floor.

"Oh I know" Anna said annoyed.

Elsa smiled at Anna's irritation. "The book." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry here you go." Bella said walking over and handing it to her. "Each section has the journal number on it. I hope everything turned alright it's my first time doing something like this." She said. Elsa touched the cover and flipped through the pages and smiled.

"It's perfect thank you." She said.

"Where do you want to go now?" Anna asked after saying bye to Bella.

"I want to go to your house for a while if that's ok." Elsa said.

"Of course it is we just need to pick up Olaf and kristoff." Anna said.

Anna lead elsa inside "welcome to my humble abode."

"Well start describing it no eyes remember" elsa said.

"I'm sorry little lady." She said laughing. "This is my living room there's a couch right here and a table there and here's the tv and..." Showing her the rest of the house went just like that. The house showing ended in the kitchen. "You've got to be hungry by now right?" Anna asked looking through her fridge.

"Yeah." Elsa said as she rubbed olafs stomach.

"Well I only have things to make sandwiches and I have fruit. I haven't went to the store just yet to stock up." She said still moving stuff around in there.

"Yeah that's cool." Elsa said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elsa asked as she finished taking down her hair.

"Hmmm" Anna said not taking her eyes off the tv.

"When are you leaving for your next trip? From what I can tell you usually are here for a little before you leave back out. You say you never had a reason to stay but have you found one?" She asked biting her lip.

"I-" Anna began but stopped when she saw Elsa. She was lost for words at Elsa's beauty with her down.

"You what Anna?" She asked.

"Yes I have." She said before she leaned over and captured Elsa's lips with her own. Elsa was surprised but happily kissed her back. Anna pulled away and looked at her while she smiled like an idiot.

"Um Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry but I've been wanting to do that all day. That was so much more awesome than I imagined. I know your first kiss should be special but I just couldn't hold back any-" Anna was saying but got cut off by Elsa's lips.

"I like it when you ramble but not now." She said as she rested her forehead on Anna's.

Anna crashed their lips back together. She licked Elsa's asking for permission which she easily granted. She pulled Elsa into her lap deeping the kiss. Elsa tangled her fingers in Anna's messy red hair. They separated for air smiling and laughing.

"By the way my first kiss was special because you kissed me." Elsa said reconnecting their lips. Anna tightened her hold on elsa as if she would slip away. They wanted to be as close as possible.

"Can I draw you?" Anna asked as she drew circles on Elsa's back.

"What would you like me to do?" Elsa asked she was sitting there reading Anna's book. She had her eyes closed because leaving them open would be creepy.

"You can do just that it's perfect. I can capture all yur beauty like that. It may take a while though." Anna said getting up.

"Alright but I'll need payment for being your model." She said tapping her lips. Anna leaned down and kissed her.

"Is that good enough?" She asked as she went to get her sketch pad.

"No I'll need one every hour on the hour." Elsa said sticking out her tongue.

"So demanding" Anna said laughing.

"Hey hang it in my room for me when I go home ok?" Elsa said preparing not to move.

"I'll think about it."

When Hans went into Elsa's room to check on her before he went to work he was greeted by her portrait. He smiled took a picture of it and left.


	3. chapter 3

Anna and elsa had started spending more and more time together over the next few weeks. You rarely saw one without the other. They were at Elsa's house in her room wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm done reading your journals." Elsa said drawing circles on Anna's side.

"Did you like them?" Anna asked playing in her hair.

"Yeah but I would like to know something." She said looking up at her. "Tell me what happened on your first trip you ever had." Anna sat up to quickly for elsa and she fell off her.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

Anna didn't say anything and that worried her. Anna was sitting there mentally debating with herself. She hoped Anna wouldn't think anything of her first journal and keep reading. Elsa was mentally cursing herself for saying anything.

"Anna I'm sorry you don't to tell me. I didn't mean to make you upset please forget I said anything." She said looking down.

Anna sighed she had to tell her. She picked her up and put her in her lap. Pulling her close she rested her chin on her shoulder. "No its ok. I have two things I need to tell you. Please promise me that you'll try not to judge me or think of me differently." She said. Elsa turned around and kissed her

"I would never think of you differently or judge you for anything." She said turning back around and getting comfortable in her arms.

"I found out at an early age that the world isn't full of horrible people. I had to do things that 18 year olds weren't meant to do. Even if they signed up for it or not. No one should have to at all. I had snuck onto a ship that was heading for Egypt. I was going to be part of an expedition crew. When we were driving to the site we got caught by a group of African rebels.

We were captured beaten and starved. After three days of traveling they sold us to Iraqis for drugs. The Iraqis had us for a day before they did us to Iranians for weapons. We stayed as their hostages there was nine of us. For everyday that they didn't get whatever they wanted they killed someone and made us watch. Each death was much more horrible than the last. At the end they would burn the buddy and leave us in the room with the burning body. Unknown to us the any had been tracking our disappearance. When it was my day they came rampaging through the camp. They walked up to me and cut me lose. When I fell to the floor they all looked at me and laughed. Lucky red is what they called me.

There was seven of them. Andy, Michael, Carter, Smith, Benny, Samuel, and Slone. After I regained my strength they trained me as we moved along. I learned fast so I wasn't dead which was good because I was with them for three months. I killed people I cried for two people after the first people I killed. Slone came up to me and slapped me. He got right in my face and screamed do you think they wouldeven hesitate to take your life? Just days ago you were about to die. The second you let your guard down we could all die! I looked around to see everyone nodding their heads. After that I didn't question it I just killed to survive.

We had finally made it close to base camp so we decided to make one last stop. We never expected it we were eating when they ambushed us. Samuel was the first to die right through the head without a chance to fight. We all scrambled to our guns and returned fire. We were easily out number it was me and Slone left fighting with everything we had. He left me for a while and when he came back he had everyone's dog tag, the gps, and a detonator. He looked at me and said we both won't make it. One of us had to be a decoy. I've been shot in the stomach twice I'll die before I walk one mile. You've been shot in the leg but you can make it if I distract them. When you hear the last guns shots push the kill switch. He looked at me and smile start running lucky red and don't stop til you get to where your suppose to do that.

After watching the camp go up in flames I walked and kept walking. Everything hurt my body was in so much pain. I finally made it to the base and I saw everyone had gathered at the gate just looking. I collapsed to me knees in front of the general. I handed him the gps and let the tags drap from my fingers as I cried. He knelt down and said I'm sorry but you made it and brought their memory with you.

When I got back to the U.S. I had to tell me story again in court. As an apology for my accidental services they paid me. I asked to personally go to everyone's family and trek them the whole story. I attended every funeral but I haven't went back since.

I still dream about it all even after all this time. I dread and hope for my dreams because I loathe and love them. They reunite me with them or destroy me all over again. I will never forget it."

Anna was crying her eyes out as Elsa held her. Elsa just tried to calm her. She didn't know why Anna would think she would think differently of her. None of it was her fault. It was uncontrollable experience.

"Are you ok now?" Elsa asked her running her fingers through her hair. Anna shook her head. "Good" she said leaning down and kissing her.

"I still feel the same about you." Anna looked at her abd kissed her again.

"It's late I should get going." Anna said getting up.

"Wait what's the second thing you had to tell me?" Elsa said as she grabbed her arm. Anna looked away blushing.

"Um oh yeah I um kinda have something other girls don't have." She said.

"And what would that be?" Elsa asked. Anna took Elsa's hand and put it on the lump between her legs.

Elsa blushed immediately "Oh how could I have not noticed before."

"That's because I try to keep it soft but it's become so hard lately."

"Is that why you won't stay over?"

"No it's because I've be scared that you would find out and not want to see me anymore. I know that you like girls and i consider myself a girl well with the exception of my dick. I've been scared that you wouldn't want me after you found out."

"Do you want me?" Elsa bit her lip and moved some hair behind her ear.

"You have no I idea especially when you do cute shit like that." Anna said touching her waist.

She lingered in front of Elsa's lips. "I just want to throw you against the wall and ravage your body. I want to pin you against it and eat you til you can only quiver my name from those beautiful lips. I want to kiss every inch of your lovely body. I want to take my time appreciating it before I take it as mines. I want to make you mines and mines only. You don't have to do a thing but let me love you entirely til you have had enough." Anna kissed her softly. "I should go tomorrow I will be taking you on a date." She said leaving not saying another word.

Elsa legs gave out on her and she flopped down on the bed. She was blushing and her heart was racing. She touched her chest "You will be the death of me one day." She said getting in the bed.

Anna closed Elsa's door and leaned against the wall to regain her composer. As she was coming down the stairs Hans came in. "Hey Hans." She said.

"Hey are you leaving?" He asked getting a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah butt I want to ask you something." She said leaning against the for frame. He made a gesture with his hands for her to continue. "How much money do you have saved up for Elsa's replacement surgery?" She asked.

He sighed "I have about three thousand saved up and it cost ten thousand why?"

"Because I'm bringing you the rest of the money tomorrow. I want to help her see again." She said opening the door.

"You don't have to." He said smiling.

"I know but I would do anything for her money is not a option. Oh and don't tell her I will later." She said leaving.

Anna knocked on the Sanders door with blue roses in her hand. She wore a blue button down shirt and grey pants and put her hair in a loose braided bun. Just because Elsa couldn't see didn't mean she couldn't wear her fav. color. Elsa finally opened the door and Anna stood there lost for words. Elsa had on a sexy green dress and black heels with her hair curled.

"You look so beautiful." She finally breathed out.

"Thank you" Elsa said giggling.

"Here I brought you some blue roses." She said giving them to her.

Hans got up and took the putting them in a vase. "I had to go dress shopping" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up" Elsa said. Anna laughed as they bickered.

"Hans can you take a picture of us?" Anna said handing him the phone.

"Say cheese."

Anna leaned down and kissed Elsa's cheek hard as he took the picture.

Elsa laughed "how does it look?"

"Perfect like you" Anna said taking her hand.

"Where are we eating I'm hungry" elsa said getting in the car.

"To this Mexican restaurant that has pretty good food." Anna said.

"I love Mexican food." Elsa said rolling down the window. She played in the wind and sang along to the radio. Anna looked over at her and just smiled. Elsa was just amazingly different.

"You know I never told you that I had a pond on my property?" Anna said getting out the car.

"No you didn't." Elsa said holding out her hand smiling.

"Did I ever tell you that I can cook pretty good Mexican food?" Anna asked taking her hand.

"Nope never mentioned it." Elsa said smiling.

"Hmm well here's a heads up. This isn't a ordinary date. I set up a table beside my pond with lights all around. I also have cooked pretty good Mexican food for us to eat." Anna said.

"Your so adorable." Elsa said kissing her on the cheek.

They ate and elsa couldn't help but compliment Anna's amazing cooking skills.

"That was so delicious." She said petting her stomach.

"Real lady like." Anna said teasingly.

"Yeah you can't get enough of it." Elsa said smiling.

"I really can't" Anna said getting up. She went around and picked Anna up.

"Put me down" elsa said clinging to her so she wouldn't get dropped.

"If I did that you could end up tripping in a crack on my little dock. Im taking you out on my pond in my little row." Anna said getting in the boat. She carefully put her down in the boat.

"Oh yeah I forgot you like to sail. It was your third trip right?" Elsa said.

"Yup I miss that fishing boat." Anna said thinking back and smiling.

"Is this your only boat? I remember him giving you a big boost kinda right did you sell it?" Elsa asked leaning on the edge to play in the water.

"No it's not I have three boats including the one he gave me. They're over still at the dock." Anna said rowing to the center of the pond.

"Oh one day will you take me sailing?" Esla asked.

"We can do whatever you want." Anna said.

"Can you tell me what's going on around us?" She asked.

"Well the stars are out shining brightly. The lightening bugs are out on surrounding the pond. You can hear the frogs. I'm here the most beautiful woman in the world. It's a spectacular sight absolutely breath taking." Anna said staring at her. Elsa was blushing and smiling fondly at her.

"How deep is your pond?" Elsa asked touching the water again.

"Deep enough to dive in from here why?" Anna asked looking from the water back to her.

She noticed she had took off her heels and stood up. "Good" she said falling in.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she clung to the side of the boat.

"Yes" esla said poping out of the water on the other side of the boat.

"Very graceful"she said laughing.

"Come join me"she said floating backwards. Anna took off her shoes and jumped in. They swam around playing til Elsa's legs hurted.

"Hey I turned up the heat. Are you-"Anna was saying but stopped when she seen her.

Elsa stood there and unzipped her dress and let it fall to her ankles. She had on no panties or bra she only wore a blush. "Do you still want to push me against the wall." She asked seductively.

Anna slammed her into the wall kissing. "Are you sure? because once I start I won't be able to stop."

Elsa kissed her again and nodded. Anna kissed her roughly and drank in the moans Elsa let out. She moved down to her neck as she pressed her knee against her center. She played with her tit in one hand while the other groped her ass. She was rocking Elsa against her thigh. Elsa's fingers were tangled in the ginger hair pushing her closer to her.

"Ahhh Anna it feels so good." She moaned. Anna growled as she took a nipple in her mouth. She watched as elsa withered in pleasure. She moved her leg and elsa whined. She gasped when she felt get kissing down her body.

Ava threw her leg on her shoulder and kissed her pussy. Then started licking her slowly sucking on her clit. Elsa was rocking her hips uncontrollably. She gripped Anna's hair as her juices exploded on her face. As she slumped against the wall she felt her other leg being pinned against the wall. Anna stuck two fingers in Elsa and sucking and licking. Anna looked up and almost came from the faces Elsa was making while calling her name. Elsa was closer she was grinding on elsa fingers harder and harder until she came. Anna licked up her cum then stood up kissing her. She pinned her to the wall kissing her back down. She shoved her tongue and drowned in elsa screaming out the name as she again. She licked her clean and went back to eating her. Elsa couldn't think straight anymore. Anna's head was the only thing keeping her steady. Then Anna stopped moving she pulled her tongue out and licked across her entrance. She wanted her to beg for it.

"Please Anna please fuck me" Elsa breathed out. Anna smiled shoving her tongue back in. She waited til Elsa rode out her organism to move her to the bed. She wasn't in a hurry to strip out her clothes. She was giving elsa time to come down. Sliding in behind her she started sucking on her neck.

"Anna I can't" elsa moaned.

"You can't what" Anna whispered in her ear then kissed it.

"No not that" Elsa said as she tried to cover her ear. Anna was having none that. She pulled her hand away and started licking her ear then she bit the top. She started massaging her tits and pulling on her nipples as she sucked on her neck. All while she rubbed her dick against Elsa's pussy. Once she had enough of her juices on her she positioned herself and leaned down kissing her.

Elsa tensed up expecting her to just shove it in but she didn't. She kissed her more and elsa relaxed. "Tell if it becomes to much ok I'll stop. I'll go as slow as you want me to." Anna said in her ear.

Elsa reached up and hooked her arms around annas neck then went back to kissing her. Anna pushed all the way inside of her. Taking it even slower would have caused her pain but she didn't move til elsa had adjusted to her. She was trying her best not to speed up but elsa felt amazing.

"It's ok now" elsa said with tears in her eyes. Anna couldn't help but smile and kiss them away. She started going a faster as elsa clawed. She pulled sucking on her tits as she finished her nut. Turning Elsa around she made a trail of hickies down her back. Lifting her ass in the air she went in slowly. She gripped her ass and pounded into her.

Elsa's mind wasn't working anymore. It was clouded with only Anna. That's all she could say as she cam again and again. Now Anna had picked her up from behind and was fucking her slow and hard. She was kissing her and trying her best to hold on.

She passed out in her arms. Failing into a dream about her and her lover.

"I love you" Anna said pulling the covers over them.

Elsa woke up to Anna having a night terror. She was screaming and thrashing around. She tried to wake her up but then Anna jumped on.

She was choking her saying "I'll kill you!" Elsa was screaming trying to get her off until she kicked her. She scooted back against the headboard holding her throat and crying.

"Elsa?" Anna said getting up holding her head.

"Anna?" Elsa said. Anna looked at her in horror.

She started crying "I'm sorry elsa" she sobbed.

"Anna please come down" elsa said scooting to where she heard the sobs.

"No I hurt you elsa." She said.

"I'm ok see?" Elsa said holding her arms open "come here." Anna looked at her to see the red imprints of her fingers and hands on Elsa's throat.

"Put your clothes on" anna said handing them to her.

"What why?" Elsa said. "I'm taking you home" she said.

"But-"

"No please Elsa just I can't do this if I'm going to hurt." She said leaving the room.

Elsa walked into her house and broke down in tears. She cried herself to sleep that night.

 


End file.
